1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a touch panel, a touch display panel and a touch signal sensing method, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a touch display panel able to realize slim border design and a touch signal sensing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panel has been widely used in the input interfaces of electronic products for its properties of human-machine interaction. In recent years, more and more consumer electronics, such as smart phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet computer and laptop computers are employed with touch display panels.
In order to increase the operational facilitation for users, conventional touch panels are usually provided with some commonly-used functional button (also known to as hot keys) e.g. home button, menu button and return button in the form of physical buttons. The physical buttons include mechanical type buttons, thin film type buttons and capacitive type buttons. However, the physical button requires additional components such as printed circuit board (PCB) and conductive lines to implement its input function, which causes volume increase and layout difficulty of connection lines for electronic product.
To overcome the disadvantage of physical button, some electronic products such as smart phone and tablet computer use virtual button (also known to as virtual key) to replace physical button. The virtual button is disposed in the peripheral region of touch panel, which can implement touch input when pressed by the user. However, the virtual button itself and necessary additional connection lines would occupy most of the area of the peripheral region, and therefore the width or area of the peripheral must be increased to accommodate the virtual button and the connection lines of the virtual button as well as the connection lines of the sensing array of touch panel. Consequently, it is difficult to design a touch panel having slim border with the virtual button.